love can be found in the most unexpected stuations
by Etain black
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione are in their sixth year, Voldemort doesn't exist and their professor of Defence against the Dark Arts is Gilderoy Lockhart. During one of his lessons lockhart casts a spell which will have very important consequences on their lifes... mostly on Hermione's love life. Warning: This story contains femmslash and maybe some M rated chapters later
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This story is a crazy idea and I do not know from what corner of my crazy mind this is came out ...

Before starting I have a couple of warnings:

first I do not own anything ... J.K. Rowling owns the characters of H.P.

Second, in this story there aren't only Harry Potter characters but also a few that come from the film Centurion ... this fanfic is set in the places of the film. However, those who have not seen (watch it, it's worth it) don't worry because this story has very little to do with the plot of the film.

Third, Centurion is a film about the Romans in 117 AD set in Britain, it speaks of the conquest of britain and the war between the Romans and the people of the Picts. I just borrowed some characters making them interact with HP's characters.

Oook now let begin with the story!

Chapter 1: Peskypisky pesternomi

"Harry, Ron, hurry up! We're late!" said Hermione to her two best friends as they ran down the hallway.

They were heading towards the class of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and were already ten minutes late.

"Oh Hermione just because you want to see that clown of Lockhart!" Ron said as Harry laughed.

"He's not a clown, is our teacher and you're just jealous because all the girls look at him"

Ron did not have time to fight back because now they had arrived at the door of the classroom. Hermione pushed it open and walked in, followed closely by Harry and Ron.

"Ah, here you are! Come sit down, I was just about to start "

Lockhart greeted them with his brilliant smile. Hermione sighed in relief that they had not lost any points. She sat in the front row, Harry to her right and Ron behind them.

While Hermione was preparing her books she noticed that on the teacher's desk there was a cage covered with a blue sheet.

"So ..." began Lockhart "What was I saying?"

Another smile, this time for a Ravenclaw girl who blushed slightly before answering his question.

"You were going to tell us what's inside that cage"

"Very well. This is ... today's lesson! "

With a quick wave of his wand he lifted the sheet, revealing about twenty little blue creatures that were flying like crazy inside the cage.

"Goblins of Cornwall?" Said Seamus Finnigan while almost all the other students were laughing.

"Exactly, Mr. Finnigan! They can be evil if you make them angry "Lockhart smiled "Now ... let's see what you can do! "

With these words he hit the cage with his hand, making shake the goblins, and then he opened it.

Twenty angry goblins flew around the class, throwing everything they could reach.

The chaos broke out among the students, many were hiding under their desks and the bravest were trying to hit the goblins with their books. Amid the confusion Lockhart shouted to remain calm, but when two goblins raised Neville Longbottom, students began to flee from the class.

In the room there were now only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, the professor and Draco Malfoy, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Professor do something!" cried Hermione noting that the situation wasn't about to get any better.

"Ok guys, keep calm, I will handle this! Now open your eyes, you're going to see the great Gilderoy Lockhart in action! "

With this phrase the professor pulled out his wand, positioned himself at the center of the room and yelled: "PESKYPISKY PESTERNOMI"

Suddenly the wand of Lockhart sprang a chasm that began to suck every living being in the room.

Neville was the first to enter the vortex and disappeared, followed by Ron, Harry, Hermione, Malfoy and finally Lockhart himself.

After a few seconds of panic where everything seemed to be a blur, Hermione fell to the ground with a thud. At first all she saw was white and couldn't figure out where she was, the ground beneath her looked like that of a forest, but how could it be?

Then she heard the voices of her friends and her view returned to her. They had landed in the middle of a forest, near she could hear the noise of a river.

"Where are we?" Was asking Harry, "Professor, where have you brought us?"

Hermione turned to the left and saw Lockhart look around himself with an expression as amazed as theirs.

"You guys are all right?" asked Lockhart, avoiding Harry's question.

"Yes," they all replied in unison.

"Ugh, this sucks!" Malfoy said, standing up and brushing off his robe, "What kind of place is this?"

All turned their attention to Lockhart, who was desperately trying to buy time.

"Um ... I ... the spell ..."

"Professor answer us!" cried Hermione, trying not to panic.

"I do not know! The spell had to carry the goblins, not us! "

"What! you don't know where you sent us? Aarrgh! Wait until my father knows!"

"Malfoy keep calm!" Said Hermione, recovering her composure, "it is useless to fight, we are in this together. We need to think and find a way to get back home "

"Hermione is right," Harry interjected, "But now we should light a fire, is coming dark. Don't worry, soon Dumbledore will save us "

Ron and Neville gathered a bit of wood, then Harry pulled out his wand and shouted: "INCENDIO"

But nothing happened. Everyone tried to cast the spell, but none of them worked.

"Great, now what do we do _professor_?" Malfoy spat the last word "The magic doesn't work!"

Lockhart was about to say something, but suddenly they heard the sound of hooves and the five of them saw a man in armor on horseback coming towards them.

"And-and W-Who is him?"

"I don't know Neville, but let me do the talking. I'll try to find out where we are and in what year"

The four guys nodded at Hermione's words and waited for the man to reach them.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? "The man asked abruptly stopping the horse in front of them.

"Who are you to ask us questions in this way?" Hermione replied.

"I am Titus Flavius Virilus, commander of the Ninth Roman Legion, stationed in Britain. Now answer me "

Hermione's brain was working quickly, if he was a Roman it means that they had been taken back in time. Certainly she couldn't say that they came from the future, so she decided to lie and try to be led to his camp to find more out.

"We are British. A barbarian people destroyed our village, now we are homeless and we are the only survivors "

Hermione dropped some tears during her speech, hoping to move the general.

"I see," he replied, "They must have been the Picts, those bastards are destroying everything ..."

The soldier looked at the boys and said, "Well, follow me. I'll take you to the camp. The governor Agricola will decide what to do with you".

The five of them began to follow the commander and after a while Harry whispered, "Hermione what are you doing?"

"It will take time before Dumbledore manages to take us back. It is better to be with the Romans. He said that there are dangerous people. The Romans can offer us protection "she explained, taking care not to be heard by the soldier " We are young and healthy. If all goes as I think they will ask you to join the legion, you must say yes "Hermione finished.

"What?"

"She's right Malfoy. It is the best way to wait for the arrival of Dumbledore ... I cannot wait to join the army! "

After the statement of Ron silence fell between them as they approached the camp.

"Hey Virilus" yelled a soldier as they entered the camp "Who are they? They seem a bit too clean to be Picts! Ahahahah! "

"Haha! I don't know who they are, I'm taking them to Agricola "

Five minutes later the boys and Lockhart were in front of a tent larger than the others.

"This is the tent of Agricola, he will decide your fate. Wait here "

With this Virilus entered the tent.

"W-what d-do we do now?"

Neville was nervous, he was a Gryffindor, but he couldn't see himself as a soldier.

"Stay calm Neville, everything will be fine" Harry said.

Neville nodded and soon after the curtain opened. Virilus appeared and told them that the governor was waiting for them.

They went into the tent and Hermione relaxed when she felt the warmth of the place, it was dark outside now, and they were freezing.

At the center of the tent there was an old man sit at a table, with a map in front of him. He had to be the governor.

"So, you are the foreigners ... what happened to you?"

Hermione hesitated a moment before answering Agricola's question.

"The ... Picts ... destroyed our village, we have nothing now. We just want to take revenge "

Hermione knew that the Romans were at war with the Picts, so she thought that was the best way to get enlist in the legion.

"Mmm ... Revenge? I can give you the opportunity to avenge your families, "said Agricola after a minute of silence that seemed endless "The boys can join the legion"

They all nodded.

"Tomorrow I will give you your armor and you will start the training with the other soldiers under the command of General Virilus" Then the governor turned to Hermione.

"For you, however I have another idea ... Soldier!"

"Yes, sir," said a guard.

"Where is she?"

"Who? The Pict woman? "

"Of course! Who else? "Exclaimed Agricola.

"She's at the river, sir"

"Go get her, take her to me!"

The soldier swallowed hard then said: "Y-yes sir" and left the tent.

"While we wait tell me your names"

This time Lockhart spoke up and said the names of his students: "These are Draco, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione," he cleared his throat, "And I'm Gilderoy Lockhart! Order of Merlin Third Class ... "

The governor looked at the boys with a strange expression on his face.

"Oh don't you worry governor" Draco began "Gilderoy took a blow to the head during the attack of the Picts"

Agricola nodded and at that moment the previous soldier entered the tent:

"Sir! I brought the Pict woman"

"Well, send her in."

The curtain opened and walked in a beautiful woman, she must have been about twenty-five. Her hair was long and black, some was gathered over her head in a pony tail, the rest fell in curls on her shoulders until the middle of her back. In her hand she carried a spear and a white fur coat was on her shoulders. Hermione noticed also that she had a wolf tatued on her neck.

"Good evening Etain" Agricola greeted her.

The woman nodded slightly.

"Do you see these guys? The Picts have destroyed their village, tomorrow they will join the legion "then he pointed Hermione "I want this girl to stay with you, her name is Hermione and I do not want the soldiers to... misunderstand her presence here. Do you understand me? "

The woman nodded again and then Agricola turned to Hermione:

"Hermione, she is Etain, my best tracker and hunter. She can find anything anywhere. Go with her and you'll be safe "

Hermione nodded, said goodbye to her friends and followed Etain out the tent.

Etain and Hermione crossed almost the whole camp, the girl noticed that the soldiers threw nasty looks at them but no one dared to approach.

Etain stopped in front of a tent at the end of the camp and motioned for her to enter. Inside the tent Etain, still without saying a word, gave her some clothes and helped her to change, then she left the tent and lit a fire.

Hermione followed her and sat by her side, wondering whys he did not speak to her.

_If I have to be with her, we should at least try to become friends_.

Hermione thought and decided to ask her some questions.

"Your name is Etain, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"You've been here long?"

She nodded again.

"Were you born here?"

She shook her head. Now Etain was irritating her, she couldn't at least say a word?

"Look, you cannot talk at all?" Hermione said a bit too loud.

Etain looked her in the eyes, then shook her head and opened her mouth.

Hermione looked at her and then covered her own mouth with her hand. This woman had cut out her tongue!

"Oh my god! Etain sorry, I-I didn't know! I'm so sorry ... "

Etain put a finger on her lips and smiled, letting her know that she didn't have to apologize.

"Who did this to you?"

Etain pointed a group of soldiers who was sitting nearby.

"When?"

Etain made a gesture with her hand and Hermione realized that it had been when she was still a child.

"I hate them" whispered Hermione unaware that Etain could hear perfectly.

Etain smiled again, very weird thing for her, then got up and went into the tent. Hermione followed her, and together they prepared to sleep.

_Who is this woman? What happened to her make her so cold towards everyone? Well, almost everyone ... with me she is pretty nice_.

She thought before sleep.

_She is so beautiful ..._

It was her last thought before falling asleep.

Author note:

ok here is the first chapter :) a big hug to all those who came all the way! I hope you enjoyed and that you keep reading this story!

I apologize for all the grammar errors!

What do you think of the view? Would you prefer it to be in the first person by one of the characters?

Please let me know in a review with all your comments on this first chapter! A kiss and see you soon!


	2. training

**Hello everyone, I'm back here with the second chapter! I hope you enjoy this story! **

**P.S: the entries in italics are thoughts. **

**Leave a review, they are important to know how the story goes and if you like it! Ok, enough weight, here is the chapter! **

Chapter 2: Training

The next morning, Hermione woke up early, she had always been a morning person and she stayed a few moments with her eyes closed before getting up. She expected to hear the breath of her dorm mates or the screeching of the owls, but no noise came to her ears. Now that she thought the blankets were also different and certainly the bed wasn't as comfortable as the one in the Gryffindor Tower.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and, when she saw the tent, all the memories of the day before returned to her: The goblins, Lockhart, the spell, the vortex, the forest, the governor and finally Etain.

_Etain! _

Hermione sat up and noticed that the tent was empty.

_Who knows where is s...? _

The girl didn't have the time to finish the thought that the curtain opened, revealing the soldier of the day before, the one that was gone to call Etain for the governor.

"Girl!"

"What?" she asked, yawning.

"Get up, the governor wants to speak to you"

"Ok, just a moment. I have to dress up"

"Hurry up, I have to take you to him," he said, then he went out and began waiting for her outside the tent.

Hermione found the clothes that Etain had given her the night before and wore them while her mind continued to think at the woman.

_What the hell is happening to me?_!

While wandering in search of her clothes, Hermione came across in her uniform of Hogwarts. Immediately a tear ran down her face. How long it would take to Dumbledore to find them? At this time he will have noticed that five students and a teacher were missing, right? They will have already figured out what kind of spell has been used in the classroom?

Her fingers tightened around her wand and again she tried to formulate a spell. She directed the wand to her clothes and said: "ACCIO"

Just like the day before nothing happened.

Hermione snorted, she got dressed quickly and threw another look at the wand lying on the bed.

Well, might as well take it with me. You never know ...

So she took it and hid it in an inner pocket of her new dress.

Outside the tent she nodded to the soldier and together they headed toward the governor Agricola.

"Hermione!"

The girl turned and saw a soldier with an helmet approaching her. When he was close enough he took it off.

"Ron!" she hugged him even if the cold of the armor made her shiver "O Merlin, are you okay? And the others? "she asked in one breath.

"Hey, calm down, everything's fine" Ron said as he stroked her back gently "I'm fine, everyone is fine. Today we will start our training, we were put in a tent together luckily. So it will be easier to think of a way to get home " he added softly so only Hermione could hear "But you?"

"I'm in a tent with Etain, you know, the woman from yesterday ..."

Ron nodded.

"Well, I do not envy you. Ok, I admit that she's a looker and maybe I envy you a little... but I think that she is a bit strange. Did you see her yesterday, didn't you? She never talked ... And that spear? It is terrifying ... "

Hermione smiled slightly. After all, Ron is always Ron.

"She has nothing wrong ... I think we'll get along. Now excuse me but Agricola wanted to talk to me, say hello to others "

Ron nodded and walked away.

When they arrived the soldier opened the curtain for her and then he was gone.

Hermione walked in and saw the governor sitting in his usual place at the table and, standing on his left side, there was Etain.

Hermione smiled at her and she smiled back a bit timidly.

Etain wasn't used to smile, everyone knew it. In the legion all respected her, even though she knew what some of them thought. A whore. Etain could hear them perfectly when they talked about her thinking that she couldn't hear them and she knew that there were soldiers who did not trust her.

A Pict, and a woman! Two good reasons not to trust her!

Several times she had heard these words while she was sitting alone, in the evening, in the front of her tent. The tent which now she shared with Hermione. Etain had developed a certain sympathy for the girl, the way she was always smiling at her even if she probably was a bit afraid of her presence. And it was for this reason that Etain had agreed to take her under her wing. She wanted to teach her how to fight, defend herself, so that she could avoid a fate like hers.

"Oh Hermione, good morning," greeted Agricola rising from the table.

"Good morning, sir"

Hermione forced herself to lift her eyes from Etain.

"Did you call me?"

"Yes I did, do you remember yesterday when I said that I had something special in mind for you?"

The girl nodded.

"Well, I want you to start a training"

Hermione wasn't surprised, it was obvious that she had to do something during her stay with the Romans. After all, they had said that they were looking for revenge ...

"But of course you can't train with the men of the Legion" continued Agricola "In fact, this morning I asked Etain to come to me, as you can see" he gestured toward Etain with his head "I've already talked to her and she agreed to train you personally. I suppose this goes well for you, right? "

The girl nodded quickly.

"Yes, of course sir. I'm honored "

"Good. This is a great opportunity. You will begin to train today, Etain" Etain looked up "Give her some suitable clothes and a weapon. I trust that you already know what she could handle "

The woman nodded.

"You can go"

Together they went out of the tent. Hermione was surprised that Etain didn't lead her to their tent, but instead they were directed at the opposite end of the camp.

As they walked they ran into the general Virilus, he was going to call the men for the everyday training. The soldier saw them and raised a hand in greeting:

"Etain, Hermione"

"Good morning, General," said Hermione as Etain nodded her head.

They walked for a while until they reached the end of the camp. There was a tent with a guard to check the entry.

Etain stood in front of him and motioned for him to move. The guard didn't hesitate to do what he was told.

Hermione entered the tent after Etain and she held her breath when she saw what was inside.

Weapons. Many and of all types. Swords, axes, bows, spears and daggers. Plus other things that the girl couldn't give a name.

Etain smiled and gestured toward the weapons. Hermione knew that she could choose whatever she wanted.

She walked to the closer weapon. It was a sword, she lifted it slowly.

_Wow, if only Ron saw this room! _

She tried to move the sword but soon she realized that it was not for her, she was too uncoordinated in her movements.

She put the sword where she had found it and then she tried with a spear. A fatigue she managed to lift it.

_No, this is too heavy ... how the hell can she handle one?! _

From the corner of her eye Hermione saw Etain smiling in amusement. The girl turned and gave her a shy smile as she replaced the spear in its place.

Etain realized that Hermione had trouble finding the right weapon so she approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione jumped slightly at the contact, it was as if Etain's hand had left flames where it had touched her.

Etain also felt the same thing and immediately withdrew her hand. She smiled and turned away from her to go and take a bow. She chose one not too big and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione, a bit hesitant, took it. She had never used a bow in her life but at least it was not as heavy as the spear and she could handle it better than the sword.

"Ok ... But Etain, I have never used a bow" said Hermione, looking down. Suddenly her shoes were very interesting.

Etain lifted her chin with a finger and smiled. Hermione realized that she shouldn't worry, she would teach her.

She followed Etain outside the camp. After about ten minutes of walking they came to a clearing and Hermione noticed that on the other side had been placed some wooden targets.

They stopped twenty meters away from a target and Etain took the bow and an arrow from Hermione. The woman took her position, closed one eye and shot the arrow.

Center. Hermione wasn't even surprised too much.

The woman gave back the bow and motioned for her to start.

Hermione tried to imitate all the movements that Etain did, but when she shot the arrow, it went to stick in a tree next to the target.

After two more arrows went empty Hermione was preparing for a third shot when Etain stopped her.

She placed her right hand over Hermione's, which was holding the bow, with her left arm she encircled the girl's shoulders and then put her other hand on that with which Hermione was holding the rope taut.

Suddenly Hermione could feel again the warmth pervade her body, she could feel Etain's hair pinch her neck. Their faces were so close! For the first time since they had arrived there, Hermione felt safe, she wanted Etain to hug her this way forever and never let her go.

Too soon, however, they shot the arrow, which went stick in the middle of the target.

Etain turned away from her and immediately she felt the cold of the forest take the place of the heat she was feeling as she hugged Hermione.

They continued to train in this way all day, pausing only to eat. At the end of the day Hermione could already see some progress. It was almost like casting a spell, you had to focus and aim.

It was evening when they returned to the camp, they were going back to their tent when Hermione recognized Malfoy and Neville among the soldiers, sitting around a fire.

"Etain" she paused "There are my friends ..."

Etain nodded and motioned for her to go.

"Thank you, this will not take long"

Hermione walked over to the soldiers under the watchful eyes of Etain.

The woman didn't trust at all to leave her alone with the soldiers, especially because she could see that some of them were already drunk.

"Neville, Draco!"

The two boys looked up and Hermione noticed that they were tired and had some cuts on their faces.

"Hello Hermione" Neville greeted.

"Are you all right? What happened to you? "

"It's the training. It's hard to be a soldier! And to think that this will happen every day "

"This place sucks! Make a Molfoy fight, without his wand and in the middle of Muggles! As soon as my father will know that the pseudo-professor brought us here ... "

"Draco, it is useless to get angry with him, I've already said it to you. Where are the others anyway? "

"At the river. They are washing "said Malfoy.

" How was your day Hermione?"

"It was good Neville. I'm training too, Etain is teaching me how to fight "

"This explains the bow. Etain is the woman from yesterday? "

Hermione nodded.

"And you spend with her all the day?" Malfoy asked in disbelief, "But it's not intimidating you? well, not that I'm afraid, but ... "

Hermione laughed.

"What are you laughing at, Mudblood?"

The girl ignored the insult and replied:

"Nothing. It's just that Ron has had more or less the same reaction as you when I told him. Do not worry, she's not so bad, "said Hermione always with a smile on her lips" Now I must go. I'll see you later "

The boys greeted her, then, along with Etain, she headed for the tent.

Like the previous night they lit a fire and for a while no one said anything.

Hermione was looking around when she saw a soldier on a horse doing his watch.

She looked at him carefully, the way he rode fascinated her.

_What beautiful creatures horses ... _

she had never had the opportunity to learn how to ride.

Hermione looked at Etain who was staring intently at the fire.

_I wonder if ... _

An idea had flashed through her mind:

"Etain?"

The woman looked at her.

"Will you teach me how to ride?"

She looked at her straight in the eyes for a few seconds, then Etain broke into a smile and nodded.

_She's beautiful when she smiles, I want to kiss her in this very moment_.

Hermione blushed at the thought, and immediately she was immensely grateful to the darkness and the fact that Etain was at that time glaring at the soldiers.

_I don't know what made her so cold, but I intend to find out and to make that angry expression go away from her face. Ahh yes, I swear to Merlin that I will succeed! _

Author note:

Here we are at the end of the second chapter! Hermione begins to feel the beginnings of her feelings toward Etain but ... how will the story continue? The magic will return?

Well, you have to keep reading to find out! And if you want to leave a review, please know that they are well accepted!

See you soon!


	3. tracking

Here is the third chapter. I thank all who read this story and I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 3: Tracking

It had been a week since the first training session with Etain and now Hermione was able to hit any target standstill to the maximum distance of 50 meters. After the first two days she had understood that all things bow and arrows weren't very different from the wand.

In addition to the bow Etain had given her also a dagger to take with her in case that some soldiers, drunk or not, bothered her.

Hermione had got to understand that the woman was deeply suspicious of the soldiers and in return not all the soldiers trusted her. However, all respected her and no one dared to say anything offensive, unless someone wanted to meet a very bad fate.

Every night the girl went to talk with her friends.

Often she found them full of bruises and cuts, evidently the training of soldiers had to be very hard. Not that Etain didn't make her run or fight, but she had never hit her.

Malfoy was the one who complained more, but now he was no longer blaming Lockhart. All the guys had resigned themselves to await the arrival of Dumbledore.

A glimmer of hope had arrived on the third day, when suddenly from Ron's wand had come out some blue sparks. Unfortunately, however, it had been a solitary episode.

Hermione felt homesick but tried to be strong not to arouse suspicion.

That morning was even colder than the others. Last night there was a storm that had upset the camp, but now what was left was just a strong cold wind and the pale sun that doesn't warmed at all.

Hermione was in the tent and was contemplating her wand, it had become a habit now try to do a spell before training.

She felt the curtain open, so she reached for the bow, knowing that Etain was ready to start.

The woman, however, put a hand on her shoulder and, ignoring the chills that came every time she touched Hermione, shook her head.

Etain motioned for Hermione to follow her, and together they made their way to the clearing where they used to train.

Once they arrived there, Hermione noticed that instead of the targets there was a wonderful chocolate brown horse. The girl's jaw almost hitted the ground by how nice the animal was. With all that had happened in the days before she had forgotten that Etain had promised to teach her how to ride.

The woman saw the surprise on Hermione's face and smiled. She pointed the horse and the girl took a few tentative steps until she was next to the animal.

"It's beautiful ..." she said and Etain's smile grew wider "How do I ...?"

Etain pointed at it again, and Hermione knew she had to go up. With every passing day the girl had learned to read Etain, the gestures she made, the look in her blue eyes ... With Hermione she was different from how she was with the soldiers, with her she opened and somehow they managed to make conversation.

"But I've never ridden ..."

After other gestures by Etain, Hermione, with a little help, managed to climb onto the saddle.

The horse was quiet but Hermione still had fear, after all it was the first time she rode, but it certainly couldn't be worse than a Hippogriff, could it?

When Hermione was finally on the saddle, Etain went up behind her, enveloping Hermione's waist with her arms to keep herself from falling.

The girl grabbed the reins and then turned slightly her head to look at Etain.

"Now what do I do?"

The woman gave a slight kick to the sides of the animal and it began to walk along the clearing.

Etain noticed that Hermione was holding the reins as if her life depended on that, so she removed her hands from the girl's waist and them rested on hers.

"What should I do now?"

Etain yanked the reins to the left and immediately the horse turned in that direction, taking a path in the forest.

She took her hands from Hermione and pointed to the trail letting her know to follow it.

As they walked Hermione gained more and more confidence, now she had become accustomed to the gait of the horse and to the feeling of Etain's hands on her waist.

"Etain, can we try to go faster?"

"Ah!" the woman gave another kick to the horse and he began to gallop.

After an initial moment of panic Hermione calmed and advancing more and more she understood that there was nothing to be afraid of.

_It's better than a broomstick. _

As she rode her mind freed from all the thoughts, she was aware only of the gait of the horse and the proximity of Etain's body, which was pressed against her back.

The contact was sending shivers down her spine and once again she wished that the woman did never let her go.

When they returned to the camp it was almost night and Hermione immediately recognized the red head of Ron. She walked over to her friends while Etain went back to their tent.

"Hello Hermione" Harry greeted her immediately.

They were all there, even Lockhart who that night had a black eye.

"Hello boys"

"Where have you been?" Ron asked "We haven't seen you all day, neither you nor the Pict woman"

"The Pict woman has a name Ron, is Etain" Hermione said.

"Well, the soldiers here call her She-wolf. I think that's because of the tattoo on her neck ... but I don't know. Maybe it's because she never speaks ... "

"Hey Red" a soldier came up to Ron "How did it go today?"

"Well, well thanks Thax. What about you? "Ron asked the soldier who seemed not to have noticed Hermione's presence.

"As usual. Were you talking about the Pict woman? By the way, aren't you her uhm...Pupil? " Thax asked noticing Hermione.

The girl nodded, then Ron continued to speak:

"We were wondering why they call her She-wolf… is it because of the tattoo?"

"Hahaha! It is also because of that" Hermione didn't understand why Thax began to laugh "But we call her that because she is a tracker. The best tracker, to tell the truth. They say she's partially wolf, but according to me she's just a Pict bitch"

Hermione was clenching her fists so tightly that her knuckles had turned white, she couldn't stand to hear talking this way about Etain but the worst was yet to come because Thax didn't stop there.

"She has earned the respect of everyone here at the Ninth but not mine. A Pict woman remains one. I will get close to her sooner or later and then... Ahaha, I'll show it to the She-wolf. She hasn't even the tongue, is perfect, there is more space to… "

Hermione was shaking with rage now, and if Ron hadn't interrupted him she was sure she was going to beat the crap out of him.

"What? She doesn't have the tongue? But how is that possible? "

"Someone had cut it out. We don't know how or why, it was when she was a child. Hahaha goodbye red, see you! "

And with that he withdrew from them.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, noticing that her friend was still trembling slightly "You're all red"

"Yeah I'm fine Harry. I'm sorry but I have to go"

As she walked away she heard Ron continue the conversation with Harry.

"Wow who would have thought ... that's why she never speaks ..."

_How can someone be so rude?! I hate that Thax, if he would have dared to say another word about Etain I, I ... _

Outside the tent she saw Etain in front of the fire and she smiled at her before enter.

She was still angry when she found her wand and held it tightly.

_If I ever see him again ... _

Suddenly, red sparks came out from the tip of the wand but were extinguished before reaching the ground.

"ACCIO BOW"

Still nothing happened, as usual.

In the days that followed Hermione and Etain training alternating bow, fighting and long rides. Now the girl could ride alone and was able to keep up with Etain's white horse.

One evening they were returning from one of their rides when they suddenly saw a soldier come galloping toward them.

"Etain!" he said when he was close enough "You must come with me, the general wants you. We found two dead soldiers in the woods just outside the camp, it must have been the Picts "

Etain nodded, then turned to Hermione and motioned for her to follow her.

Together the three of them set off at a gallop, and after about ten minutes they arrived to the point of the aggression.

There, hanging from a tree, were the bodies of two dead soldiers.

The general Virilus was nearby and was giving instructions on how to remove them.

"Take it easy! They were your brothers! Take them back to camp. Those Picts will pay for this I swear in the name of the Gods "

The soldiers took away the corpses then the commander turned to Etain:

"Find them"

Etain nodded. The hard and impassive mask once again on her face.

"Tomorrow morning begins the search. Bring how many men you need. I want the heads of those who have done this"

After the last sentence the general mounted on his horse and rode to the camp.

Hermione looked at Etain with determination.

"I'm coming"

The woman seemed to consider the request, then nodded.

Returned to camp Hermione went to the tent, while Etain gathered some men for the research.

Hermione wasn't afraid to kill to defend her life. It was one of the things she had learned in the recent weeks. They were in war and her conscience had to accept it.

The next morning they woke up earlier than usual. They mounted their horses and went to the place of the killing. There, five other soldiers on horseback were waiting.

Among them Hermione recognized Ron and Draco and greeted them.

Etain came down from her horse and went to the tree where they had found the bodies. Everyone watched in silence. For the other soldiers it wasn't the first time that they followed Etain during a hunt and they knew how to behave while she controlled the ground.

Etain, like the wolf, had learned to hunt from her birth. She was partly right and partly instinct, she was careful, she knew how to recognize the signs of the passage. She managed to find her prey, squeezing it to the ground and then kill it.

The woman moved a few feet from the tree and then on the left. She bent down and examined the leaves and stones, then got up and nodded to the soldiers.

She motioned for Hermione to ride next to her and the other five soldiers followed them.

They rode for hours, sometimes Etain came down from the horse and controlled the ground, then reassembled and continued even more secure.

They were riding on the side of a valley. It was a sort of canal, where between two high banks about thirty yards high there was a river. It was almost sunset and Etain had decided that soon they would camp.

Suddenly she heard clearly the galloping of horses.

"Ah!"

She pushed her horse into a gallop, and soon the soldiers behind her did the same.

Shortly after everyone was able to see five Picts warriors on horseback who were trying to escape from them.

The horses of the Romans were more rested and immediately managed to get close enough to pull the arrows at the Picts.

Etain made a sign, and Hermione realized that she could now try to hit them.

She stopped her horse ahead of the others and picked up the bow and a arrow. She pitched carefully at the back of the closer Pict and shot the arrow.

"AAAAHHH"

The warrior fell to the ground screaming. His companions continued to run, but before the Romans could give chase Etain stopped them.

The woman then looked at Hermione because she knew that the girl would understand immediately what she wanted to do. She gestured to the Pict on the ground that was trying to get up.

"You want to question him?"

The woman nodded.

"But the others? Etain, we cannot let them get away "

Etain glanced to the soldier who had spoken, and then turned back to Hermione.

"We continue tomorrow" she said. By now she had spent so much time with the woman it almost seems that she could read her mind.

"Aaah!"

The Pict was raised, and now he was trying to flee with an arrow stuck in his back.

Hermione took aim again and took him in the leg, causing him to fall.

The group caught up with him and a soldier dismounted, lifted him up and slammed him against a tree.

"So Pict, it was you who killed two of our soldiers?" He yelled as he pressed a hand against his neck.

The warrior replied in an unknown language and spat on the ground.

"I didn't understand a word. What do we do? "

Etain knew the language of the Picts and realized that it was useless to ask questions to the warrior, he would not respond to the Romans and they needn't prisoners.

The woman walked over to the Pict and pulled out a dagger, took it to the man's throat and gave him a dry cut. The blood began to gush but neither Ron nor Hermione nor Draco looked away. They had to get used to it.

They left the body in the forest and went off to look for a place to camp.

When they had found it Etain and two soldiers went on a brief tour of patrol, while others lit a fire and prepared food.

"Did you see how she cut his throat?" Ron began looking in the direction where Etain had just disappeared.

"We've all seen it Weasley. Just as you would with a house-elf "

"Draco! Don't say that ..." Hermione began.

"Did I bother you? Well, this is war. You'd better get used to it and pray that the Picts doesn't get you. Those are much worse with the prisoners "

"R-really Bothos?"

"You bet Ron" the soldier named Bothos smiled "And close your mouth" he said noting the amazement on Ron's face "If you thought that Etain wouldn't kill, then you can change your mind. She is much stronger than any soldier of the legion, hope not to try her spear. I don't care if she's a Pict woman, only fools don't respect her"

"Hey Granger, but how do you understand her?"

"I don't know Draco. I'm with her pretty much all day "

After the last sentence they fell silent until Etain and the other two soldiers returned.

"All quiet, we can camp. We leave early tomorrow morning "

A/N:

Here's another chapter! Wow I must say that it's hard to write about Etain because she cannot talk ... Hermione can understand her in some way and Etain is used to make gestures to make herself understood.

As usual I hope you leave some reviews, see you soon!


	4. more than a thausand words

I am back with a new chapter! As usual I thank all those who have read and left a review and those who followed or favorite this story.

Chapter 4: More than a thousand words

Draco and Ron were preparing to leave in search of other Picts warriors. It was dawn when Bothos had woken them up and now the two were putting on the armor.

"Hey Weasley! How's the Granger? " Draco obviously couldn't leave him alone for more than a fifteen minutes.

"What do you mean Malfoy?" Ron asked, without hiding the irritation.

In recent times what he felt for Hermione was a taboo subject. After Lavender Brown he was convinced that he could regain Hermione, but he hadn't prepared a plan yet.

"Come on, even the horses know that you have a crush on her! Just see how you look at her "

"Oh shut up Malfoy!"

With that Ron left the tent and went to his horse. While stroking it he noticed Hermione and Etain sitting in front of their tent and somehow they made conversation.

Hermione seems to have put everyone in second floor when she met the woman. If she was a man he would be jealous, he would show them what happens to those who approach his girlfriend ...

At that moment Etain noticed that Ron was staring so she glared at him.

Ron looked quickly away and blushed turning back to brush the horse.

"Weasley! Weasley! Come here now! "

Malfoy was calling from inside the tent and it sounded urgent.

"What?"

Draco was at the center of the tent with his wand in his hand.

"I was looking for my coat and I couldn't find it anywhere, I was holding my wand, then after a while I got nervous and from the tip of my wand came out some black sparks!" He said in one breath.

"This is the third time that happens to us, we have to tell Hermione"

Ron left the tent and walked over to where Hermione and Etain sat.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something, can you come for a minute?"

The girl looked at Etain:

"I'll be right back"

She got up and followed Ron into the tent.

"What happened?" She asked, looking between Ron and Draco.

"My wand shot sparks"

"Mmmm ..." Hermione put a finger on her chin as she thought, "This is weird. However, I developed a theory about why these hints of magic happen "

"And what were you waiting to tell us?" Said Malfoy.

"Hey, be quiet! Now she is telling us "

"Draco answer my question: What were you feeling when the wand shot sparks?" Hermione asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"And what does this centers?"

"Just answer the question"

"I was irritated. I couldn't find my cloak and the summon spell wasn't working ... suddenly the black sparks came out "

"Just as I thought. Ron, you remember what you were feeling when your wand shot blue sparks, a little time ago? "

Ron nodded:

"Yes, I ... I was sad. I was thinking about my house and my family when the sparks came out "

"Just as I thought" said the girl, brightening.

Then she lowered her voice to almost a whisper. She knew Etain could hear them otherwise.

"And when my wand shot red sparks I was angry. Probably these hints of magic occur when we experience strong emotions and we have in hand the wand "

"And is that of any use?" Draco asked, "And why are we whispering?"

"Etain can hear us if we speak normally ... but yes, it is very useful!"

"Could you enlighten us Hermione?" asked Ron, who didn't understand how sparks may bring them home.

"We have sixteen years, this means that we still have on the track and we cannot practise magic outside the school ... now we are out of the school, this means that ..."

"That the ministry will be able to track down our wands"

"Draco's right! Dumbledore ... "

Hermione couldn't finish the sentence because Bothos entered the tent interrupting them.

"Are you ready? All on the horses, we are leaving "

The camp was dismantled immediately and the seven of them were again on the trail of the left Picts.

They were riding for hours when Etain stopped her horse and motioned to the soldiers to follow her. All dismounted and began to go into the woods.

They walked silently until Etain motioned for them to hide behind the trees.

After a minute they were all able to hear horses approaching and people talking. Hermione didn't understand what they were saying and figured out that they were Picts.

She braced her bow and waited for Etain to point which to aim. Two other soldiers of whom she didn't know the names were waiting like her.

After a few seconds Etain pointed to her the last Pict and to the two soldiers the second and third. The woman waited until the four enemies were in range, then grasped her spear.

Etain looked first at Hermione, then the soldiers and nodded.

Three arrows left and simultaneously hit their targets in the back, causing them to fall from their horses.

The Pict remained had time to figure out what had happened, but not to start the horse because Etain's spear stuck in his chest.

The Romans came to the warriors on the ground and noticed that two weren't dead yet.

A soldier walked over to Ron and Draco.

"You two finish them off. It is an opportunity to put into practice what you have learned "

The two boys exchanged a quick glance, then Draco swallowed hard and drew his sword, he went to a Pict and cut off his throat.

"What are you waiting for Ron? We don't have all day "

"Right! The sooner we end the sooner we return to the camp "

Ron looked at Hermione.

"Come on Ron. Think about what they have done to our village "

At that point, Ron drew his sword and, without thinking about what he was doing, cut off the throat at the last warrior left.

Etain drew her spear from the body of the Pict who she had killed and then everyone went back to where they had left their horses.

When they got there, however, they noticed that something was wrong. The horses were six and not seven.

"Hermione, what happened to your horse?"

Hermione shook her head, then all looked at Etain who had begun to examine the footprints on the ground.

Etain had realized that the Picts who they had just killed stole the horse. Probably one of them had fled or died.

She shook her head and mounted her horse, motioning to Hermione to get behind her.

The girl didn't hesitate and wrapped her arms around Etain's waist, relaxing at the feeling of the familiar butterflies that flew in her stomach whenever she was in contact with the woman.

As they rode Etain was still thinking about the girl sitting behind her, with her hands on her stomach, and the girl was making her feel emotions that, after all she has passed, she no longer believed she could feel.

Her life had been full of fights, since she was a child and the Romans had cut out her tongue. From that day she had been trained to be the best, and she had become. Without her tongue she couldn't speak, and because of this she had developed in an incredible way the other senses, especially hearing and smell. It's because of her feral senses that they called her she-wolf.

Etain had lived until that moment without love. All she knew were honor and hatred. Because of this now that Hermione had come into her life she was confused.

The girl was different from anyone else. Etain lived among the soldiers but she could never love one of them, or even a man in general. Hermione understood her and spoke to her, she wasn't afraid of her and in return Etain was opening. When she was in her company she could smile.

Hermione, however, was confused for other reasons.

She had always believed to be in love with Ron. In their timeline they could be a perfect couple, happy. Then Ron started to date Lavender and her doubts had started. Why didn't she feel jealous?

Each of her certainty was gone when they were transported back in time, when Etain entered her life.

Hermione had never thought of being able to fall in love with another girl. She had never thought of being Gay, but what was this emotion so strong if not love?

Etain populated her thoughts by day and lately her dreams at night and definitely being so close on this damn horse, feel her in her arms as they rode, didn't help to clarify things.

"Etain is getting dark, we should stop"

The woman turned to Bothos to nod, but as soon as she did she found herself so close to Hermione that their mouths were almost touching.

The girl wanted to close the shutter, only a few millimeters would have been sufficient, and kiss her.

But she knew that there, in front of everyone and Ron, was neither the place nor the right time.

Etain blushed when she realized the closeness of their faces and turned to find a suitable place to camp.

Later that evening Etain and Hermione were sitting alone before the fire.

Some strange Roman Gods or the will of Merlin had meant that the two of them remained alone in the camp.

Ron and Draco had gone to supply water to the river, while the other three soldiers were checking the nearby woods for any enemies.

The two had made conversation up to that point, then silence had wrapped them. Hermione could see that something was different with Etain, it was as if the woman was on pins and needles.

This would have been the perfect time to confess her feelings: the two of them, alone, in front of the fire, no one could disturb them ...

_Enough! I cannot live like this antmore, I have to tell her. It's now or never._

"Etain ..." the woman lifted her head and looked at her straight in the eye.

Now Hermione was sure that there was something that bothered her.

"I have to tell you something important" Etain nodded, encouraging her to continue "I don't know how to say this but when ..." she paused and took Etain's hand between hers and squeezed "When I'm with you ... I feel like a different person, I'm happier and ... and ... oh Merlin ... "Hermione looked down, she could no longer look into the piercing blue eyes in front of her.

_What have I gotten myself into? I must be lucky if she doesn't kill me right now._

Etain freed her hand from Hermione's and used it to lift her chin, forcing her to watch her.

Then, after what seemed an eternity, she began to bring her face closer to Hermione's.

It was a few millimeters, and their lips would touch, the girl picked up all the courage she had left and closed the distance between them.

The kiss was slow, full of emotions and in that gesture Hermione heard all the words that Etain couldn't say.

The woman's lips were soft and velvety, the girl put her hand on her cheek to fondle her and bring her closer.

Hermione knew she shouldn't fall in love, but it was too late now she had fallen too deep. Any thoughts about Dumbledore and the magical world had completely disappeared. All that mattered was Etain.

Too soon, however, she heard the woman pull away. For a moment, Hermione thought she misunderstood it all, but then she saw that she was smiling, it was the brightest smile that she had ever addressed her.

With a movement of the head Etain pointed to the forest, from where shortly after went out Ron and Draco, arguing as usual.

The two put a little more distance between their bodies to avoid arousing suspicion.

Hermione didn't know how their love would go on but decided not to worry. Now she wanted to live in the present, not fear the future.

When the other three soldiers came back saying that all was quiet, the girl went into her tent.

She immediately looked out her wand and picked it up remembering the kiss she had shared with Etain.

From the tip came out yellow and pink sparks.

Hermione focused on the feelings she was feeling at the moment, joy and love ... lots of love.

She hid her wand and shortly after she felt a hand on her shoulder. Even without seeing who it was, the butterflies in her stomach told her it was Etain, her beautiful she-wolf.

She turned to her and what she saw took her breath away: Etain had not even a trace of the bothered expression from before and her face was radiant, Hermione thought she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Without thinking twice she threw her arms around the woman's neck and kissed her again. Etain responded with the same enthusiasm and when oxygen was lacking, they parted.

For a moment they looked into their eyes, then Hermione finally spoke:

"Now, now I'm ready to finish the sentence from before ..." The smile widened even more on the woman's face "I love you Etain"

In response Etain kissed her, this time slowly, causing Hermione to understand all her feelings.

Hermione didn't care if Etain couldn't speak. That gesture and their love was worth more than a thousand words.

A/N:

Finally the first kiss! I know you probably think it's weird for Hermione to kiss Etain because she doesn't have a tongue, however her feelings for her manage to overcome this little obstacle.

Later in the story, however, I will reveal the story of Etain and why they cut her tongue out ... in the meantime, leave some review to let me know if you liked the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

As usual I thank those who put this story between the follow/favored and those who have left a review.

Chapter 5: Etain

A week had passed since the first kiss of Etain and Hermione and many others had followed.

The two girls were now inseparable, thanks to this new relationship Hermione could understand everything Etain wanted to say.

The girl was sure of only one thing: she'll never be able to leave Etain.

That morning the commander Virilus had been summoned to the tent of the governor Agricola, it seemed it was something really important.

Etain had been called too, and Hermione had decided to pay a visit to her friends.

Together, they discussed Hermione's theory on their wands and were sure that sooner or later Dumbledore and the Ministry would be able to find them.

The best news was that Neville had managed to turn a small fire on with his wand, this could only mean that the magic was coming back.

"Soldiers" called a messenger "General Virilus is going to make a speech, everybody out!"

The six came out of the tent and joined the other three thousand soldiers of the Ninth Legion to hear what the general had to say.

Virilus boarded a small wooden podium and when he had the full attention of everyone began his speech:

"Comrades, we have fought many battles together, all won. First in Africa, then the Parts, the Gauls and the Spain! Our legion is legend, we are the best" the soldiers cheered "Now, however, we have to face a new enemy, savages. The Picts are barbarians, they fight like animals and beat their wives, they are godless and still believe in magic! I only believe in two things ... My SWORD! " he exclaimed unsheathing the weapon "AND MY SOLDIERS!" the whole legion exulted.

"To kill the snake you have to cut off his head, today we leave, we go to war. We will find the leader of the Picts and kill him! We will put an end to this impure war and conquer Britain, we will put it under the rule of Rome! " concluded the general and the soldiers cheered again.

Hermione went back to the tent to get ready, they would have left immediately.

She saw Etain and nodded, she would ride at her side, and when the time came they would have acted.

Hermione blindly trust the woman, she knew that she would make sure that none of her friends would be hurt.

Xxxxx

Etain and Hermione were at the head of three thousand soldiers, guiding them through the mountains.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco and Lockhart were in the rear.

They had been riding for hours now, the sun was going down. Two other trackers of the Romans had been placed at the side of Etain, even though everyone knew that no one was able to compete with her.

The woman was driving the legion in a forest. They were traveling on a flat road that was in the middle of two ripe covered with trees. The fog around them was a thick haze that didn't allow to see more than ten feet away.

When the entire column of soldiers, except the rear guard, was in the wood, Etain nodded to Hermione.

"Commander Virilus" said the girl, turning to the general "We go forward on patrol"

"Okay, but don't go too far. With this haze we cannot see anything "

The two women and the other two trackers galloped off and soon disappeared from sight.

After a few minutes Etain made the signal to Hermione. They stopped their horses so that the two exceeded the Romans, then the girl braced her bow and shot an arrow toward the nearest soldier while Etain speared the other with her spear.

Etain dismounted to retrieve her weapon, then walked over to Hermione.

"My friends are safe, aren't they?"

The woman nodded and gently stroked her cheek.

At that moment the two women heard a tree falling behind them and screams. The battle had begun.

Xxxxx

"It's a trap!" yelled the general Virilus "Soldiers in position! SHIELDS! "

The column of three thousand men divided into several groups. The soldiers looked at their backs and they were put as many small circles on the narrow road, with shields resting on the ground to protect their bodies.

"Whatever comes out of the haze" continued Virilus looking between the trees "don't break ranks!"

At that moment, dozens of balls of fire rolled through the trees toward the road, colliding with the shields of the soldiers.

"YOU!" The general said to a soldier "Go to the Centurion Dias, tell him to roll back the rearguard"

The soldier left and immediately after hundreds of Picts ran toward the soldiers, they pick them off guard and killed them with cold blood.

Xxxxx

"Oh Merlin, this is terrible!" Harry exclaimed when the rear guard of ten soldiers arrived at the place where the battle had been consumed.

The view that appeared before their eyes was horrible. The legion was massacred, the ground was covered with dead bodies, almost all Romans.

"There was an ambush" said the soldier called Bothos "The Picts executed them"

"But what do we do n-now?" asked Neville, who was trying not to pass out.

"We survived" said Thax "Let's go back home"

"Yeah..."

"No" centurion Dias came forward "We have to find the body of the general. He worth a grave better than this "

"The patrols scour the land of the Picts. We could die even now if they find us!" exclaimed Thax.

"Dias is right" said Ron.

"What are you doing Weasley?" Malfoy asked "Do you want to get us killed?"

"No! I want to find Hermione, she cannot be dead "

"Meanwhile, we also seek the girl, but before the general"

"The general is alive!"

"And who are you?" Dias said.

"Leonidas, light cavalry. The general didn't died, I saw the Picts led him away in chains to the north" explained a guy coming out from the trees.

"Then let's get moving!"

With this the soldiers began to run into the forest. Dias was determined to find Virilus, while the boys wanted to find out what had happened to Hermione. She was too smart to die like this.

They had made several miles when they finally saw a river. They approached it for drinking, but didn't have the time to because immediately they heard the sound of galloping horses.

"Soon, let's hide behind that!" Harry whispered, pointing to a large fallen tree.

The ten soldiers lay down behind the trunk and spied the horses. What they saw made freeze their blood.

Two Roman soldiers were running along the river, immediately behind them Hermione, Etain and four other warriors Picts were pursuing them. Hermione shot an arrow and one fell into the water, dead. Etain threw an ax to the other but couldn't strike him mortally.

The woman dismounted and walked towards the soldier into the water, removed the ax from his back and began to hit him violently.

Bothos drew his sword but Dias stopped him shaking his head. However Etain had heard the sound of the blade. She went near the trunk, she was just a few meters away, and listened attentively.

The soldiers held their breath and were saved only when another pict came, saying something in his own language.

Etain, Hermione and the warriors went away, and the soldiers breathed a sigh of relief.

"I told you she was a bitch!" yelled Thax.

"At least Hermione is still alive ..." Ron said.

"Alive? That little girl betrayed us! The legion is destroyed because of her and that dumb bitch! "

"Enough Thax!" Dias said "I know where they've taken the general"

The soldiers again began to run in the same direction where the Picts had left.

" You know their language" asked Harry, who was running near Dias.

"Yes, I served on the border for two years before being transferred to the legion" then he raised his voice to be heard by the other" We're going into the lair of the snake! "

After several miles of running without stopping, they came on top of a hill. At the foot of this there was a village of wooden huts surrounded by a fence made of logs.

"That is their main village" Dias said "The head of the Picts, Gorlacon, lives there. Their army is still scattered, when it gets dark we will enter "

"I cannot believe that Hermione betrayed us" whispered Neville being heard only by his friends.

"NO! She didn't let us down, I'm sure she has a plan "

"Weasley we all saw how she killed that Roman. She is alive because she's friend with that Pict woman"

"She hasn't abandoned us..." Ron whispered.

"Maybe not ..." Harry said "Remember who told us to go with the rear?"

"Hermione"

"Neville's right! If we had been with the Legion, now we'd all be dead. I don't think it was a coincidence "

Xxxxxx

Etain and Hermione entered the village. The leader was waiting for them.

"Etain, great job" said Gorlacon "And who is this?" he asked, noticing Hermione.

"My name is Hermione. Etain taught me how to fight" she explained.

"Welcome"

The three moved toward the center of the village.

"The general arrived shortly before you, there he is"

Gorlacon pointed to a large stone to which was chained Virilus.

Etain moved in front of the commander and this raised his head to see who it was.

"TRAITOR!" he yelled as he recognized the woman in front of him.

Before someone else could answer, Gorlacon intervened:

"She might answer your accusations Roman, but she cannot speak. Do you know why? She was a child when she came to us for help, the Romans had destroyed her village. They burned the eyes of her father, then killed him. They raped the mother until she begged for death and killed her. Etain was forced to watch before being raped herself, and finally they cut out her tongue, so she couldn't speak bad of the bloody ROMAN EMPIRE! "

Hermione had tears in her eyes, she had imagined that Etain's story was sad but she didn't think it was so horrible. Now the girl could understand why Etain was cool with everyone and because she had killed all those Romans without double thoughts.

Virilus spat on the ground as he heard the last sentence and Etain lunged forward, punching him in the face.

Gorlacon had not yet finished speaking:

"We welcomed her in our village and we trained her. When the time came we returned her to you for make you trust her... And you know the rest. Sleep well general because I feel that this will be your last night"

Later Hermione was in the tent she shared with Etain. The Picts were not as she had imagined them to be. They weren't uncivilized barbarians, they were hospitable to her and she believed that her relationship with Etain there could be public.

Hermione picked up her wand and for the first time since they had arrived there, she could feel the magic scroll through her veins. Hearing the story of Etain had upset her, knowing that the person she loved had a past so terrible must have unlocked something inside her.

_Now I'm sure, this time it will work!_

"Accio bow!"

Immediately her bow came to meet her and she caught it.

She had no time to try other spells because Etain entered the tent.

Hermione went to her and hugged her, she could feel the tears fall again on her face.

"Etain I'm so sorry" she sobbed "I hate them!"

Etain put her hands on her shoulders and smiled at her, letting her know that everything was fine, since she had met her, everything was allright.

A/N:

This is the fifth chapter! Let me know what you think!


End file.
